


番外：红毛篇

by mochibutworse



Series: one day系列 （中文） [2]
Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M, 加油忍我, 对全都是中文, 我就是要虐, 文笔超差, 耍智障, 脑补
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 05:17:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13873956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochibutworse/pseuds/mochibutworse
Summary: 莫关山不曾是个被捏的软柿子，但这时的他却非常无助的望着贺天。眼泪什么的都比不上他心里的恐惧。心疼闪过贺天的眼睛。这还是第一次莫关山用这种眼神望着他，貌似在求着他放他一条生路。





	番外：红毛篇

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yuerong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuerong/gifts).



> 注意：这只是脑补！而且是莫关山肯定自己的心意后的！我造这篇文笔超差请别扁我orz
> 
>  
> 
> 然后真心谢谢@yuerong一直以来读这篇中文的，而且很努力的在底下留言。每次看到你的留言我都是满满的感动和兴奋，动力再次涌出来继续写。  
> 非常非常感谢，然后希望你以后还会继续支持我乱写的废话w

 

莫关山被那缕阳光给弄醒了。夕阳依然柔和，可他却烦躁得揉着他那一头短发从被窝中爬出来。顺手的拿起手机一看，莫关山皱了皱眉，啧了一声，把手机怒摔到房门的衣服篮子里边儿。今天是贺天没回复他信息的第三天了，他也没耐心等下去了。

 

洗漱过后，莫关山穿上他最舒服的衣服，披上贺天的皮夹克出门了。在公交上，他把手机掏出来，点开微信，弟67次翻回他和贺天最后的一个对话栏，尝试着揣摩贺天发信息当时的心情及想法。

 

          贺天：所以说啊红毛

          贺天：你快来给我做饭吧

          贺天：我可是真的饿扁了

          红毛：说真的

          红毛：你要闹到什么时候

          贺天：？？

          红毛：看到展正希看到见一你就心想着要找个人上床是么

          红毛：虽然知道你没节操

          红毛：但是你需要这么饥渴么？

          红毛：饥渴去找女人啊！

          红毛：大名鼎鼎的贺总欸

          红毛：难道没有女人要靠过去么？

          红毛：开什么玩笑

          贺天：

          贺天：说完了么？

          红毛：没说完

          红毛：但说累了

          红毛：不说了

          红毛：你自己看着办

          贺天：行。

          贺天：就放你自由。

 

“放我自由个屁！”莫关山看着最后一句，想了许久，冒出来的终究还是这一句。望出公交，看着千变万化的风景、形形色色的景象，莫关山心中却是一种无名的死寂。那感觉根本是种令人作呕的恶心感、令人抓狂的落寞感。

 

公交在他思绪混乱中抵达了他的目的地，可莫关山却无动于衷。公交也就停了约1分钟，然后缓缓从车站开走了。他只手却紧紧的握住手机，双眼却默然的望出窗外。

 

整个车程约一个小时。在这一个小时之内莫关山脑子里想了好多，也空白了好多。他眼中的默然逐渐被另一种复杂、无可描述的情感代替。

 

“我们的车已到了终点站。请各位乘客下车。谢谢。”

 

不知是有意还是无意，莫关山无视着播放器，呆呆的坐在他的位置上。司机看不下去了大声喊：“喂！小子！你耳聋还是啥？！”莫关山被那洪亮的声音吓得差点跳了起来。“太好了不是聋的！大爷我还要回家的要去其他地方的你下车行不？”

 

“啊，车停了啦。”望着窗外的喧哗，莫关山无视着眼里打滚着的，默默站起并离开他的位置。

 

下了车的莫关山望了望周围的景色，才发现到他在一个他不曾到过的地方。经过他身边的人都一直往他望过去，他才发现原来他在哭。莫关山嘴角牵扯出一个自嘲却痛心的笑，坐在一个不多人的角落，低头让自己的眼泪全滚出来。一位短发碧眼的少女默默将自己手上的纸巾袋塞进他手里后立刻慢跑着离开，不让莫关山有一丝难堪的时间。眼泪貌似怎么流都流不完的红毛想了想，毅然决定搭优步回家静静舔伤口算了。

 

优步很快就到了。由于忙着带路，莫关山没时间让自己陷入郁闷的思绪。或许，那个约二十分钟的车程会是他这几天来最平静的二十分钟。

 

莫关山看着自己的家门，才发现自己没有那个勇气迈入自己的家。他伸着手，握着门柄，却无法扭开它，就如他无法解开心中那个结。他尝试深呼吸、心平气和的欲扭开门锁，却发现他连最简单的举动都做不了。

 

望着自己微颤抖着的双手，莫关山只能恨着自己的不中用。呼出了心中的郁闷，莫关山转头离开组屋。“莫关山，你咋变得这么窝囊了？”他边走边自嘲着，手不忘记擦掉再次从眼角流出来的泪水。

 

没有好好看路的结果就是撞上别人。“啊，对不起。”莫关山道歉着，头低着绕过先前撞到的人。可被撞的人不依不饶，手抓住莫关山不放。莫关山一向以来都不是吃素的，即使是他情绪最失控的时候。火气一来的莫关山抬起头怒瞪着刚刚撞上的人想开嘴炮，可是站在他前面的那个男人的脸色也好不到哪里。

 

“你……”莫关山呆愣看着站在眼前的贺天，不知觉的口吃起来了。贺天不管怎么生气都还会一脸阴险的笑着，可这次他却是怒得连嘴角的一丝上扬都没有。贺天霸道地拉着莫关山下楼，往他车上推去。整个动作顺畅得一气呵成，可莫关山的脑袋却轰开了。他头低着，根本不敢对上贺天那黝黑深沉的双眼。贺天也没那个耐性，强硬的逼着莫关山望着他。

 

莫关山不曾是个被捏的软柿子，但这时的他却非常无助的望着贺天。眼泪什么的都比不上他心里的恐惧。心疼闪过贺天的眼睛。这还是第一次莫关山用这种眼神望着他，貌似在求着他放他一条生路。

 

贺天于心不忍，将他顶着莫关山下颚的手慢慢松开，并转移到那厮的后颈。趁着莫关山呆滞的一瞬间，贺天轻柔的吻上那叛变小子的双唇。手和唇的力道非常轻，毕竟贺天想要让莫关山自己决定要跑还是留。只不过他没想过莫关山的双手会爬上他的衣领，把他拉得更近，更用力的回吻他。他们俩吻着，似乎想要将自己的恐惧和不安传达给对方；似乎想要逃避现实，继续堕落在只有彼此的存在。即使吻到缺氧了，他们分了一会儿，又再吻上去。

 

“红毛，咱得好好谈谈。” 贺天将莫关山的双手紧紧的握在他手里。“我的家庭背景是非常不一般的，只要有任何东西不顺家规就会被处理。小时候，我哥把我带回家的小狗给埋了，就因为我父亲说了 ‘不需要’ 这三个字。我一直纠缠着你，因为你真的非常有趣。即使现在我喜欢上你了我还是会继续怼你，不过这个不是重点。重点是我家人可能会利用你、你在乎的人来挟持我做一些事情，而我还是没办法就这样放你走。”

 

“那你就不要放我走。” 说完，莫关山再次吻上贺天那对微红肿的双唇。贺天理性的推开他，因为事情关及他母亲及身边的朋友们。“红毛，你确定么？倘若我们俩真的在一起，你妈、展正希等人都会受到牵连。你能看着他们出事么？”

 

“你会保护我们的，不是么？”  莫关山沙哑的说着，手不忘记揉他的眼睛。

 

“我是会保护，但是我无法时时刻刻都看护着你们全部人的安危！”

 

“那我保护我自己。”

 

“话不是这么说的— ”

 

“贺天我只知道我这几天想你想得生不如死行尸走肉般你再不吻我我就找其他人去！” 话毕，莫关山怒气冲冲的反锁车门欲走出去。贺天把他拉回，用尽一生的爱意吻着那思念着他的男人。

 

“一言既出驷马难追。不许你食言哦，莫关山。”

 

 

 

-终-

**Author's Note:**

> （我写的英文的应该会比较顺，不过那个啊wwww等收集到200个kudo我才po（笑）


End file.
